Who Exactly Are You?
by Fallen Timelord AmmE
Summary: Before she left the TARDIS she whispered a word in the Doctors ear... a few words, a name. Streaks life is full of blanks, (please give some feedback) Quite a few characters are Oc.
1. The Pocket Watches

The hooded figure stood amongst the blur of a city crowd. They picked up a newspaper and pretended to read. Though actually they were observing. Observing one person in particular. That one person could easily mistaken for a businessman on making a phone call, but there was something not right about this businessman. He seemed not to be paying much attention to the phone call he was making and his eyes darted everywhere… noticing everything.

The hooded figure knew this person dangerous and they had to leave. They pretended to glance at non-existent watch on their wrist, simply stood up and started to walk away.

"Stop! Stop thief!" Shouted the businessman, pointing a finger to the hooded figure.

Everyone stopped and stared at the hooded figure. They bolted into a run. The hooded figure wasn't worried about the police, no there was the E.E.O to run from. No matter what the E.E.O thought they still didn't understand… not really.

The hooded figure was being chased now. They climbed up a the side of apartment building. The hooded figure looked down. It was a long fall, but probably won't be enough to kill you if you were good at falling.

"We've got you now Streak" Said an E.E.O guard behind the hooded figure.

" I guess you have… just a question why call me Streak?" Said the hooded figure, trying to hide the smirk on their face.

"You seem to be a Streak of bad luck for the E.E.O" Said the second guard.

"Oh really? Well I guess that is true" Streak said admittedly.

"Now if you co-operate E.E.O can help you" Said a E.E.O guard.

Streak glared at the three guards surrounding them.

"I'm not stupid I know what E.E.O stands for, I don't plan on dying yet" Said Streak confidently.

Before the guards could respond, Streak back flipped off the building and disappeared on the city as the E.E.O guards watched helpless from the rooftop.

Streak jumped through a window of an abandoned apartment. The west side of the city was mostly in ruins and not many came here anymore. Everything on the west side of the city was

covered in graffiti and rubbish. There were only gangs and slums for the homeless, but neither of these bothered Streak.

A hand covered their mouth.

"Money! Now!" A voice said.

Streak felt a gun pressed to their head. They still didn't move, a simple mugger didn't bother them.

"If you value your life give me your money now" The voice said again.

Streak had no other response to this, but simply backed kicked and knocked the mugger out.

They took the gun off the mugger and tied them up with some rope they found in their back pack, the two other items in the back pack took Streak by surprise.

Two pocket watches. One a copper gold and the other silver, both had odd engravings, probably with some astrological purpose. Streak looked at them wondering how much money she could get from them, but something felt wrong. First of all this is the 51rst century no-one users pocket watches anymore especially some mugger.

"What are you doing with those? Give them back!" Said the mugger struggling to break free of the knot Streak had tied firmly.

"Oh, you're conscious again" Streak said turning around to face them, ignoring their comment.

"Yes I am and I want those pocket watches back" Said the mugger angrily.

"Why? You probably stole them, going to sell them to an antique shop" Streak said curiously.

"Yeah, I stole them… It's a long story that I can't explain" He said glaring at Streak.

"I have time, tell me" Streak said genuinely interested. Running and hiding got boring and something new helped.

"I said I can't explain it and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" He said shrugging their shoulders, giving up on escaping Streak's knot.

"You got me all excited for nothing, oh well I guess I'll just leave you here tied up" Streak said sighing and trying to hide the disappointment in their voice.

"Fine, It all started with the I.E.O and then the E.E.O-"

"What! What do you mean I.E.O and E.E.O?" Streak said angrily.

"Wait! You know what the I.E.O and E.E.O are?!" The mugger said surprised.

"I do, but I wish I didn't" Streak said shuddering, remembering how confused they'd felt in that dark place, all the experiments that they'd being given, the question that had no answers to.

"So you escaped? I heard about there was an escape, but I wasn't sure to believe it or not, I escaped a year ago been living like this ever since" The mugger said.

"Yeah I escaped, got sick of them not answering my questions, all they told was my family had given me up when I'd gone mad" Streak said.

"They told me the same, I took the pocket watches when I left, could be worth something" The mugger said.

"Have you ever opened them?" Streak said curious.

"No, I keep meaning too but never get around to it" He said shrugging.

"Let's open them now shall we" Streak said excitedly starting to open the silver one. Though before she could finish opening it a voice rang across the room.

"Hello Sweetie"


	2. The Master

Chapter 2

Both Streak and the mugger froze. Standing a few inches away from them stood a woman. In one swift movement the woman took the silver pocket watch out of Streak's hand.

"Who are you?" Streak said angrily.

"If you open those pocket watches you'll find out" The woman said.

"What if I don't want to" Streak said.

"Too bad" They said opening the silver pocket watch.

The mugger collapsed to the ground, their face screwed up in pain. The woman watched with no remorse.

"What are doing?" Streak said surprised.

"Just giving him answers" They said calmly.

"But your causing them pain" Streak said getting annoyed.

"No I'm not they're unconscious, remembering the answers" The woman said glancing at the now unconscious criminal on the floor.

"What kind of answers?" Streak said unsure.

"Oh, you know basics; family, age, life, name" The woman said confidently.

Streak looked at the pocket watch, wondering what this strange had anything to do with them. Cautiously they opened the pocket watch. Streak felt pain throughout every single cell in their body, it was if her veins were on fire, even though the pain only lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity, but soon the darkness came as Streak became unconscious.

**TARDIS…** **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace… How did she know that word thought Streak.

**Ponds… **Who were they again? Oh, yeah, Rory Williams, Amelia Pond and Melody Pond. Who are they to me thought Streak again I her subconscious.

**Gallifrey…** A planet that burns, Streak thought feeling pain for a reason she couldn't explain.

**The Master…** Timelord, dead and corrupted, the thought of The Master made Streak feel uncomfortable.

**Susan Foreman… Arkytior**, Arkytior means rose in Gallifreyan. Isn't Gallifreyan same kind of language thought Streak.

**River Song…** Or was it Melody Pond? Isn't she the woman who told me to open the pocket watch.

**The Doctor**… Doctor Who?

**Streak…** No, that isn't my name, it's something else…

Streak woke to a noise that was strange and yet familiar. The TARDIS, It had been a long time since she'd slept here. Their auburn hair was spread around them on the pillow, the smell of it was familiar to, how long had it been since she'd last been here?

She sat up on her elbows to have a look of her surroundings. The room she had woken up in was quite small and simple, the Gallifreyan writing on the wall made up for it though. Streak read the words in her head. **Arkytior**. Streak felt like she should know who it was, but thinking about it gave her an unexplained pain.

"You're awake" A voice said.

Streak noticed the man standing at the door.

"Hello Doctor, long time no see as they call it on Earth" Streak said.

"You know I couldn't get you in the state you were in" The Doctor said frowning.

"I know I was mad, though that's a bit hypocritical as River gets to see you lots and you're a madman with a box" Streak said knowing trying to annoy The Doctor.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, he wasn't letting her get to him that easily.

"I hear your called Streak now" The Doctor said ignoring her comment.

"Well it's what the E.E.O call me, you can call me by my real name if you want" Streak shrugged, she didn't care what name she had.

"Well then _Ivya, _tell me, who exactly are you" The Doctor said.

"Spoilers" Ivya said with a sly smile.

"At least tell me who I am to you" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I wish I could tell you, but I simply can't, maybe ask River sometime" Ivya said, pushing past The Doctor and out into the main part of the TARDIS.

"Where are they?" Ivya demanded.

"Who's where?" The Doctor said confused.

"The mugger from 51rst century Earth" Ivya said as if it was the most of obvious thing in the world.

"Um….This way" The Doctor said turning walking down a narrow corridor. He paused outside the door.

"Are you sure Ivya? Their kind of unstable right now" The Doctor said cautiously.

"So are you, but no-one locks you up in your TARDIS" Ivya pushed past The Doctor and open the door. On the bed lay the mugger, Ivya read the Gallifreyan on the wall.

"Oh….they are.., but how it's almost impossible…" Ivya said surprised.

"Yeah, though I've seen impossible, but the idea of it is just…" The Doctor said biting his lip.

"Are they still remembering?" Ivya said looking at the mugger, changing the subject.

"No, just asleep…they were really exhausted after all that remembering though, I guess it was the human in them" The Doctor said.

"So their …" Ivya couldn't finish her sentence the, idea of it was insane.

"As weird as it their…their The Master's son" The Doctor said sighing.


	3. Goodbye Doctor

"What should we do with him?" Said Ivya/Streak.

"I don't know, they'll be so confused..." The Doctor said.

"Do you think he will be corrupted like The Master?" Ivya asked.

"Maybe, who knows" The Doctor said scratching his head.

"Should we just kill him?" Ivya said.

"No! There will be no killing" The Doctor said alarmed.

"Killing him would be easy, but unnecessary" A voice spoke behind them.

"Nice of you to join us Melody" Ivya said turning around.

River Song & the Doctor froze.

"How do you know my name?" River said.

"Uh...what?" Ivya said, her mind was going into a daze and there were blanks in answers.

"Doctor, how does she know my name, actually how does she know who we are?" River Song said her voice getting higher.

"I don't know she just... I don't know" The Doctor said in confusion.

Ivya's sight began to blur. She could hear their voices, but she wasn't really listening. There was a voice inside her head whispering; "You can't tell the Doctor who you are, Ivya remember you can't tell no matter what, to many spoilers"

"What did she say her name was?" River Song asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, I heard her mumbling Ivya in her sleep and just called her that" the Doctor said frowning.

Before the Doctor could say anything else, River Song grabbed Ivya and pulled her away from the Doctor. When they were far enough away so the Doctor couldn't hear them River Song finally said; "Your... You know me, you know me from the future" She said.

"You told me not to tell the Doctor... to many spoilers" Ivya said.

"Listen to me, I can tell your someone I'll trust with my life in the future, I want you to call yourself Streak from now on, ok?" River Song spoke firmly.

"Ok, I understand... I think" Streak said frowning in confusion.

"I want you to be careful, you can't stay here in the TARDIS, no where is safe for you" River said almost crying.

"Why are you crying?" Streak said confused.

"Because I'm the reason your like this, I probably shouldn't of made you remember in the first place" River Song said trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you made me remember... it's made things a lot clearer" Streak said giving a weak smile.

"I want you to be safe, I'm going to leave you in the 21st Century, I'm not going to make you forget... just be careful" River Song said.

Streak nodded slowly. She didn't want to go, but it was for her own good. River Song hugged her tightly as the Doctor walked over.

"I guess this is goodbye, hope to see you again sometime" the Doctor said.

"Don't you dare" Said River Song glaring at the Doctor.

"Why not?" asked the Doctor.

"Because it would put us in more danger than we can ever imagine" Streak said.

"I guess we should get going then" the Doctor said.

Just before Streak left the TARDIS she whispered in the Doctor's ear. A word, a few words... A name.


	4. Baldie Glasses

Streak stood outside a red brick house. Someone had tried to make a cheerful welcome sign, but it was covered in dust and grime.

She sighed;

"So this is where I'll live until there's some where more safe" She thought.

Nervously she knocked on the door. A middle age woman answered the door with a bald guy in glasses.

"So you must be the new foster child here, we'll find you a home soon" The woman said.

Streak nodded nervously, she wasn't entirely sure what new life River had planned for her was, but she hoped it was good.

"So your name is Emilia Pond Smith?" The bald guy asked.

"Uh...yeah" Streak answered hopefully in a convincing voice.

"Sounds like you don't even know your own name" Baldie Glasses said.

"Don't tease the poor girl, her mother is in prison" The woman said elbowing Baldie Glasses.

Streak almost opened her mouth to object to what they'd just said, but who'd listen? She was going to have to keep her mouth shut more often.

The man and woman at the door turned out to be the two social workers that ran the foster home. Streak decided to nickname the man (Mr Syde) as Baldie Glasses, it wasn't a very inventive nickname, but Streak was bored and needed something to entertain herself.

The woman annoyed Streak, she was too nice.

Streak notice her reflection in the window of the foster home. Her hair was a mess and her face was covered in grime.

"We should probably give you a bath and comb to brush that hair" The woman said.

"Um...yeah, will I be getting a room to myself here?" Streak asked.

"You'll be sharing a room with another fourteen year old here, you are fourteen aren't you" The woman said harmlessly enough.

Streak nodded slowly. She quickly glanced at her reflection before they went inside, she didn't look much older than 13-15. Streak realised she wasn't 100% how old they were or who she was.

Streak made a list to keep herself remembering as she walked to her room;

My name is Streak or is it Ivya.

I'm 214 years old (technically) and yet I can't be much older than 14.

River Song and The Doctor are important to me in a way I can't remember.

I'm in hiding from everything.

I.E.O did experiments on me, I have memory blanks because of this.

I escaped the I.E.O.

The I.E.O called the E.E.O to capture me back.

The I.E.O's experiments have kind of backfired on them because now I'm unnaturally fast, clever and know most of their secrets.

I still have to hide from them though, they know who I am and what I can do.

Streak figured that was enough for now and opened the door to her new bedroom.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" A voice said in the corner.

"This is my room, I'm a new here" Streak said.

"Really? Who said?" Said the girl in the corner, she had dark hair in a ponytail with bits of pink in it and was wearing to much make up.

"I dunno, some fat old lady in a dress" Streak said shrugging.

The girl with started laughing, it took Streak by surprise. It'd be a very long time since she'd heard laughter.

"You shouldn't let her hear you say that, she'll turn into a tomato" The girl said over her laughter.

"It's only the truth" Streak said confused, how can a human turn into a tomato? This is the 21st century right?

"You might not want to say that around Mr Syde though he can get really angry" The girl said.

"I don't care, maybe he'll turn into an tomato too" Streak said shrugging.

"You're really weird, you know that right?" The girl said laughing again.

Streak just shrugged again and got ready for bed. In the process she accidently broke the bathroom sink and a tooth brush. It was going to be hard to get used to live a "normal" life. She'll have to keep quite at school, try not tell to much and be careful around humans... especially possible E.E.O & I.E.O humans.

As Streak went to sleep she had nightmares. The Doctor and River Song's screams, The Master and drums in his head, Weeping Angels chasing her and Daleks wanting to exterminate and some stuff in her dreams she couldn't explain, the word Arkytior in her head and the mugger from the future. Why were they in her dreams?

That morning Streak found a note stuck to the bedroom window, it only had four words; **You Are Not Alone**.


End file.
